Unknown Depths: Escalation
by SilencedWills
Summary: Niall's emotions quickly escalate for Liam, whom is already in love with Niall. Well they met in the middle?
1. Chapter 1

"Liam, stop that!" I exclaimed. He's been acting off, lately. Ever since his recent breakup with Danielle, he hasn't stopped touching all on me. "How can I stop? You're just so cute, Nialler!" Liam replied with a sly grin on his face.  
"If you don't stop it, I'll leave you in the flat alone tonight. I could always change my mind about going to dinner with the rest of the guys, you know." I said. I didn't actually want him to stop, because his actions were oh so attra- oh what was I thinking? This is Liam. Liam is a man. I _don't_ like men. Besides, I don't believe I'd actually go with the band mates. They always wind up getting plastered. Louis isn't such a heavy drinker. Zayn and Harry on the other hand, were a totally different story.  
"See, I _would_ stop, but I think you actually like my attention." Li continued with a playful blow to my shoulder. "I do not! It's annoying." I snapped back at him. My outburst was closely followed by a quick turn to the door. I didn't want to retreat, however, it was flee, or let him win the battle by force.

As I reached for the chrome knob, a familiar touch to my wrist flooded my body with shivers. "I'm sorry. Just don't leave. I'll stop. I promise you that."  
"You promise?"  
"Did I or did I not say that?  
"... Alright. I'll stay." I breathed out with complicity. I was so glad he asked me to stay. I didn't want to exit the same room as his nicely toned abdomen and arms; not to forget that accent that drove me utterly insane. All escaping those rich lips. I just wanted to-  
"Alright lads, we're out to our dinner date!" Zayn and Harry chimed in unison. Evidently they had already been doing on the rum. Their arms had been hooked in a romantic fashion, and the space between their thighs had told an awfully long tale of their future events for the night. And since Mr. Malik and Mr. Styles had been indulging in the alcoholic beverages already that night, that left Louis as the designated driver.  
"Alrighty, have a great time mates!" I commented, knowing that this wasn't a possible task for Louis.  
"Oh, we will, don't worry about that." Zayn said, directed toward his apparent date with a wink.  
"Hang me now.." Were the words recognized escaping the driver boy's mouth.  
"Let's go, Zayn.. Please?" Said Harry.  
"Sure thing, sweetie. See you Liam, bye Niall."  
"Bye."  
"See you."  
And that was the end of that. Liam and I. Alone in the Minnesota hotel room. So many thoughts driving through my head. Should I make a move? No, I don't like him. But what if I do? No way, not possible. Yet those unclothed abs are driving me out of my sanity. Don't look, Niall, the last thing you need is a hard on.  
"At last, alone..." Liam sighed. "About time. I wanted to talk to you about something immensely important."  
"Yes?" I whispered. What if Li-Li wanted to talk about his feelings? I wouldn't be able to deal with that! In order to occupy myself, I seated myself on the sofa and began to surf the channels.  
"Funny story, actually. See, I ummm... I.. Well you see here, I sort of have a... ummm.."

"For goodness fuck, just say it!" I yelled, looking directly into his rich chocolate eyes. Regret surged through my mind. Why would I say that?

"I.. Ummm... Later, I'll tell you later, alright Ni?" He mumbled to me as he shuffled to his room, the occasional tear climbing down his cheek.  
"No, I'm sorry! Liam, wait!" I choked out, rushing to him before his door slammed behind him. Tears. Tears and whimpers that pierced my heart were the only audible sounds coming from the wooden barricade. What had I done to hurt the man that I.. dare I say.. Loved?

* * *

**Alright guys, that was my first ever. I hope you liked it and chizz. I have something romantic for you guys. Leave me your reviews. Please? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the boys, or anything else already possessed. However, I wish.**

* * *

Liam' s POV

Why couldn't I say it? That that blonde Angel right behind me was supposed to be mine? That I wanted him, not Danielle. The tears and mucus running down my face are staining me. Reminding me of the mission I failed at completing.  
"Liam, wait!" He said. He wanted me to stop. I did as well. However, my legs would never permit it. Nor would my mind. His words propelled me to move faster than I had been already. When inside my sanctuary of a room, the door had been closed and locked.  
"Liam. I'm sorry, I want you to tell me what you needed to say." Niall spoke. Yet, his words had been barely made out over the sounds of my gasps for air and persistent sniffles. My legs soon have out, inducing a slide down the western wall of my domain.  
Nobody could hurt me here. I'm alone, how it perhaps is best. I'm not strong enough for him. He needs a stronger love. Besides, he doesn't even like boys, and he doesn't know that I'm the one that does.  
"Click" went the door to my room. Soon after, the blonde Irishman emerged with a silver key grasped in his hand. The key I had given him the day I broke up with Danielle. To prove my eternal trust to him. I had forgotten all about it.  
He kneeled down until our eyes meet. Oceans. Lakes and rivers. The only objects possibly used to describe his eyes. I had been ensnared since the day we had been introduced.  
"Sshhhhhh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of come off the way that I did. It was wrong of me. Calm down, Li-Li. Sshhhhhh." He had cooed to me trying to calm me down.  
His methods had worked. They always do. Niall had the strength and ability to calm down a raging storm. "Now, tell me what is so important. Please, calm down and tell me."  
"I love you Niall. Your eyes, your hair, the way you speak. Your pet peeves and your smile. You're perfect. I want you to be mi-" And then he had kissed me. Right there at that moment. Flames danced in my navel as our lips danced as intensely as those internal flames. The moment has been golden."  
"I love you two, Li-Li. I'm sorry if I had hurt you. I would never intentionally harm you." He whispered to me after gently placing our foreheads together. He wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"Don't leave." I pleaded. I leaned for another kiss, and he had obliged. I began to aggressively kiss him. Over and over. Slowly but surely, each piece of clothing had been peeled off of our working bodies. After of about twenty minutes of a romantic snog, I had been gifted with permission to move him to the large mattress in the center of the room.  
"You're beautiful, Nialler.." I exhaled. "Shut the Hell up." He countered. The blonde boy had then pulled me in top of him, which induced the grinding of our members. I inched my hand down his flat, pale chest, embracing his ever so beautiful figure.  
" Liam, stop that. I want you."  
"Are you sure? Are you ready for that?"  
"Fuck me Liam!"  
This is it. Making love to Niall Horan. Let's do this.

* * *

**Alright readers, done with my second chapter. Once again I hope you liked this. Reviews? Expect Smut and a bit of a longer chapter next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Niall's POV.

The emotions I'm experiencing are so... Foreign. So pleasurable. The shocks going through me with every kid are utterly wonderful. With my back on the bed, my demands for Liam to be inside of me slowly turn to begging. "Liam, please baby, I want you so badly!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, this is my first time, I'm sort of nervous." He breathed out, still leaning over me, who was on the bed under him We were both horny from grinding on one another, but I wanted more.

"Don't be nervous. Here, let me get you started." I suggested with a wink. I was going to make him relay me after this little... Favour, let's call it. I gently pushed him off of me, so he was now sitting straight up on the bed. I rose, then knelt back down, in front of his parted thighs.

Liam's POV.

What was he doing? Was I not doing well enough for my little Nialler? These thoughts were filling me with disappointment. He'd gotten up, and knelt... Which could only mean one th- "Fuck, Niall!" I gasped, clenching the bed sheets as his mouth enveloped my dick.

God, he was really good at this. It's a total surprise that he hasn't done this before. Every downward movement of his head induced an upward spike of my back. Damn, this felt so good. I felt him tongue begin to circle me. I grabbed his hair and gently pulled him farther down for encouragement.

"How an I doing, Li?" I heard coming from my blonde.

"Great, but ummm.. Could I repay the favor like you asked me to in the beginning? I think I'm ready."

"Yeah. About time, Li. You took forever" He stated with a giggle accompanied with a wink.

"Oh shush, leprechaun." I whispered in his ear as I lifted him onto his back on the bed. He waited patiently as I grabbed the necessities: Lube and the cock gloves.

Niall's POV.

I was so excited. Liam was going to be mine, and I was going to be Liam's. By far the best night of my life. I see my lover grab a bottle and two foil packages, and before I know it, feel my legs be spread, and a cold object insert me.

"Nnggh" I groan, wincing from the pain.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Ni?" Liam said, removing his finger.

"N- no. Keep going, please." I request. The member was reinserted, and after about three or four minutes, a phenomenal new sensation forced my head to be thrown back and my back to arch.

"Liam! Do that again! God, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, do that again." I chimed.

"How about a little... more, Ni?" He asked, a lustful grin on his face. His whole persona had changed completely. It was such a turn on.

I nodded, full of desire. Here goes.

Zayn's POV.

"Such a great night, wasn't it, Haz?" Were the words that I slurred out of my mouth walking into the flat. However, I knew that I wouldn't get an answer, considering he had been dozing to sleep since to car ride #to# the restaurant.

"I'll bring him to bed. After that, I'm going to bed after right after his dumb ass is asleep. So, goodnight. Thanks for putting me through hell tonight." Joked Lou, of whom had a few drinks himself that night.

"Night then." I replied

"Night."

I stumbled to the couch To sit and relax for a while. "What the hell is that sound?" I asked myself. It sounded like Niall... Or moaning.. Wait. Where's Liam and Niall?

Slowly I walked towards Liam's room to look for them. Sure enough, the moans grew louder and louder. What the hell was going on in there? I cracked the door open a notch, and what I saw was utterly ... Surprising.

Liam's POV

God. Ni was so tight, so warm, so.. so.. perfect, in every aspect. In.. out.. In.. Out. The rhythm was mesmerizing

"Faster Liam Payne. Faster!" Niall begged. And I had to oblige to what my love wanted. As the pace picked up, do did the outcome of his moans.

"Liam, I'm going to-"

"So am I, Nialler, Sshhhhhh."

And there we were. Together. White ribbons flying into my stomach, and into my lover himself.

I pulled out of him and climbed to his side. Ready to cuddle until we both feel asleep on one other. What a night. At least he was mine.

" I love you, Niall Horan." I told him.

"I love you more" I heard, before we both drifted into a blissful sleep.

Zayn's POV.

What was that? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the two, I knew that Liam had been in love with Niall Horan for a while now, not I never expected that to happen. Well. Tonight was awfully eventful, wasn't it? Well... Time for bed. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.


End file.
